Past and Future Happiness
by Scififan33
Summary: Can two people from different times become friends when one of them is a slave? What will happen when time separates them only to reunite them millennia later?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Dark Hunter._

_I have only read bits and pieces of Ash's book so some of what I put in his backstory may not be cannon. There will be some slash early on but not sure yet whether it will be a permanent pairing. Let me know what you think. _

**Chapter 1**

Ash paused as he walked down the busy London streets to just people watch for a few seconds. He wasn't often needed over here, despite the booming population for some reason there wasn't a high volume of Daimons. He didn't know why and if anyone else did they weren't telling him. Something made him shiver and look around, his eyes focused on a family across the street and he grimaced as he saw the man and woman and the way they treated their son. But then he looked past them and his eyes widened slightly behind his sunglasses as he stared at the small dark haired boy. Those eyes…he had seen those eyes before so long ago and on a grown man, not a child. Was it possible he was a descendant? The boy looked at him and then flinched and looked away, obediently following the family as they continued walking. There was some sort of power wrapped around the woman, her son and the boy, power that almost felt familiar but not. Whatever it was it wasn't a threat and he did have a meeting to get to with the local Dark-Hunter.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned and rolled onto his back, blinking dazedly up at the blue sky above him. Since when was the sky ever so blue over Hogwarts at this time of year? And as he became aware of his body again he realised it was why too hot for a Scottish February. He managed to roll to his side and then sit up, hissing in pain as various wounds made themselves known. Sitting up he looked around to find himself on a beach of white sand leading down to the clearest blue water he had ever seen, not that he had ever been to a beach before. But he had seen pictures, especially Hermione's family holiday snaps and if he had to guess he'd say he was in the Mediterranean somewhere. He got to his feet shakily and took stock of himself after ditching his ruined robes, leaving him in jeans and a long sleeved jacket. He still had his moleskin pouch around his neck and the single Hallow he had kept, his Father's cloak, as well as his wand thankfully. So all he had to do was find the nearest Wizarding community and organise a portkey home.<p>

* * *

><p>So getting home was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought. Considering he was stuck in the past and in a place even most Wizards thought was a myth. Hermione would have killed for the opportunity to see the legendary Atlantis in person. It was utterly amazing and nothing like what he vaguely remembered from history classes about societies so long ago. A quick transfiguration spell had changed his clothes so that he would blend in better and he was thankful he had gotten contact lenses before Diagon Alley was hit since no one was wearing glasses. The city had found was magnificent and in some ways reminded him of pictures he'd seen of Ancient Athens. It had taken a lot of quick spell work to figure out the language and that had led to another problem, his name. Harry was a rather modern and English name, something that would stand out a mile. So he had simply chosen to use an older, foreign version of it. While it still didn't totally blend in he needed something similar so he would respond to it naturally and it was obvious to everyone he had not been born on Atlantis anyway. So now his name was Haraldr and he was from very far away, a traveller. His story had been accepted so far and so he had managed to get a room in a nice inn using some of his Wizarding money since it was gold, silver and bronze. He had been given the name and location of several people who would be willing to buy it, giving him access to local currency.<p>

He didn't know how he had ended up so far in the past but he knew he was stuck until either someone back home found a way to get him back or his luck kicked in and he found a way back himself. That meant he had to make a life for himself in case it took years. Which meant getting money and a permanent place to live. Depending on how much money he got he would either live a life of luxury or find some sort of work. He could handle all of that after years of looking after himself. What was hard to adjust to was the sight of slaves. Seeing other humans being owned made him feel utterly sick. And there was nothing he could do about it; slaves were simply a part of life in ancient times and one person, even a wizard wasn't going to change that. And that was another thing; he'd gone to a temple the other day and been totally shocked to see magic. Sure the Statue of Secrecy hadn't even been thought of yet but to see magic so openly had been surprising but also good news for him as long as it wasn't limited to only priests. At least the place being a monarchy was something at least vaguely familiar.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as he stood on the balcony of his home and looked over his garden where a young woman was working. After buying his house he had done something that would have made Hermione curse him, he had bought slaves. He hated owning people but at least with him they had good lives and were basically free in all but name. He knew he confused them but he figured they'd get used to him eventually. The house was far larger than needed for one person but status was everything in Atlantis and he did not want people trying to walk over him. He glanced over as an aging man walked towards him and bowed slightly. "You don't need to bow to me Akakios."<p>

"Of course Master. You have received an invitation from Lord Estes to attend one of his gatherings."

"Do you know who Lord Estes is?"

"Of course sir, he is the younger brother of King Icarion of Didymos and has lived here for over twenty years. He is friends with the Atlantean Royal family as well and acts as Ambassador for his brother. His parties are lavish and very popular, especially among young men."

"Do I want to know why?"

"Because there are always many tsoulus of both genders."

Harry frowned. "I don't know that word Akakios."

"It means sex-slave." The older man answered, he knew even if he did not understand what his master thought of slavery. Sure enough Harry's features tightened in anger and disgust.

"How bad would it be to turn down the invitation?"

"It would do your reputation good to be seen at his party, at least for some time. Many of the rich of your age attend and it is a good way to socialise with them."

Harry groaned and slumped down on a nearby kline, the reclining couch was nowhere near as comfortable as the plush couches in the Gryffindor common room but he was getting used to them. "So go or be treated as an outsider for a long time." He muttered and received a nod in reply. "Very well send my acceptance and I will need appropriate cloths I suppose. Just please keep in mind I do not like displaying my body."

"Of course Master. I will see to it at once."

* * *

><p>Harry felt very uncomfortable as he reclined on a kline amongst other young men around his age. The food was rich, even richer than that served at school, and his stomach did not like it at all so he was only nibbling. At least the wine was nice though he was careful not to overindulge. He smiled and laughed when appropriate but he hated being there, how could they be so shallow? All they cared about was their own pleasure. He was just considering leaving, he had been there for two hours after all, when the evenings 'entertainment' entered the large room, men and woman dressed very scantily and all highly attractive. A young woman smiled seductively at him and knelt beside his couch but he sent her away with a flick of his wrist and she simply moved on to the young man beside him. Harry closed his eyes briefly to block out the sight of her quickly removed clothes. Hearing a commotion he glanced over and heard a laugh from one of his companions. "Good luck Haraldr, just a night with him costs more than my father gives me to spend in a year." The young man commented and Harry blinked, that was a lot of money. Surely no one could be that expensive. Cursing his curiosity he got up and moved closer to see. A teenager knelt on the floor, golden blonde hair falling down his back and eyes firmly fixed on the floor. Harry felt something against his magic and shivered slightly even as his magic wrapped tighter around him, shielding him. He couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen and yet he was being treated like a piece of meat as the others bid for a night with him. The boy glance up and green met odd swirly silver for a second. He only needed that long to come to a decision and place a bid so far above the others they had no chance.<p>

Lord Estes laughed. "For that much you could have him for a week!"

"Then how much would it take for a month?" He asked seriously and the man's eyes went wide even as Harry sent a silent compulsion charm at the man. He named a figure and Harry nodded. "Done." If Hermione was still alive she would kill him for purchasing a sex slaves services but he could give this boy a month of peace. "Follow me." He addressed the younger male who stood and followed him from the villa. Sensing he was having trouble keeping up Harry slowed his pace. They soon reached his own villa and he walked inside tiredly. Akakios was soon walking towards them. "See to it that he has a room and anything he needs Akakios."

"Of course Master. Do you need anything?"

"No, just sleep." He looked at the teenager and sighed. "Go with Akakios, he'll get you settled for the night and we can talk in the morning." The teen just nodded and trailed after Akakios. Once they were gone Harry retired to his own room and stripped off. He quickly washed down with cold water from a jug and then collapsed into bed.

When he walked out to the balcony the next morning he found breakfast waiting for him beside the stone bench he liked to watch the sunrise from as a teenager kneeling beside it. "God morning, I hope you slept well." Harry greeted as he sat down. He reached out slowly and gently tipped the teens head up, not liking the way he stared down all the time plus he wanted to get a better look at him. "I am Haraldr and this is my home. What is your name?"

"Acheron Master."

"As I am sure you heard last night I have 'purchased' you for the next month. But I have no intention of having sex with you." He could feel Acheron's surprise at that. "If I wanted sex I would go find a willing partner, not a slave who can't refuse me. While you are here you will receive three meals a day and have your own room which I will not enter. As long as you remain on the grounds, do not steal or use violence then you can do as you wish." He explained calmly. He doubted Acheron would believe him but he would learn. And Harry planned on more negotiating with a certain lord to buy more of Acheron's time.

* * *

><p>Acheron stared around him at all of the books, a hand almost touching some of them. Not that it would do him any good, he couldn't read. "Found something you like?" He tensed at the sound of his temporary masters voice but for the past five days the man had kept his word. "You can read any of them you like." Acheron looked away. "Can you read?"<p>

"No Master."

"Would you like to learn?" His Master asked and Acheron risked a glance at him, seeing no cruelty in his eyes.

"Yes please Master."

"Alright, we will start with something easy." He chose a book and then sat, patting the seat beside him. Acheron cautiously sat beside him, waiting to be struck but instead the older man simply opened the book and began teaching.

_TBC…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Everyone seems to want HarryAsh so guess it will stay that way._

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat up as a noise disturbed the silence of the house. He slipped out of bed and grabbed a lamp, lighting it quickly and then left the bedroom. He followed the noise to the room where Acheron slept. He knocked on the door softly but there was no answer. He opened the door and moved inside, finding the teen asleep and tangled in the sheet. "Acheron? It's alright, it's just a nightmare." He whispered, gently placing a hand on his arm. Silver eyes snapped open and Acheron stared at him fearfully. "It's okay, you're alright." Harry set the lamp down and then reached down to gently straighten out the sheet for him. Harry gently stroked sweat soaked hair back from Acheron's face. "Go back to sleep, nothing will harm you here." He soothed even as Acheron's eyes slowly slipped shut again. Harry left his room and closed the door behind him, placing a monitoring charm on the room just in case.

* * *

><p>Acheron watched his current Master as the older male swam in the large pool. He did not understand him at all. He had purchased his services but wasn't using him. He had even taught him to read and gave him his own room! He didn't stare at him like all the others did which was strange but also sort of nice. Though with this Master….he might not actually mind. He was very good looking, tall and slender but well-muscled, dark hair and the most intense green eyes Acheron had ever seen. That wasn't to say he was perfect, he had scars and Acheron suspected he was some sort of warrior. But he was different to any soldier or warrior he had been given to before.<p>

Acheron started slightly as his Master surfaced and rested his arms on the edge of the pool. "Good afternoon Acheron."

"Good afternoon Master." He returned the greeting softly, keeping his eyes on the ground to keep from staring at his naked body.

"Would you like to swim?"

"I do not know how sir." He admitted. He saw his Master's hand come into his view.

"Want to learn?" Was the offer and Acheron hesitated. "I won't let you drown." Harry moved to the end with stairs and Acheron hesitated before following him. He glanced down at his clothes and then at the water. "I will only touch you to help keep you above water until you learn to do it yourself." Acheron nodded shakily and hesitantly removed his clothes before stepping into the warm water. At the bottom of the steps it reached his waist, at least at this end. It felt very nice, like an overly large bath. "Alright, let's start with learning how to float."

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as he watched Acheron read. It had been six months since the younger male had come into his care and thanks to magic Lord Estes was happy to continue accepting payment for Harry to keep him. He had learnt to read, swim, cook and even sew in that time, all very useful skills. And he was less hesitant around Harry and the other 'slaves' which was good. But Harry could feel something in the air, his magic felt unsettled. He hated to think what it could mean since the last time it had felt like this was during the last battle, the battle that had ended with him here. Could it mean he would be returning to his own time soon? He didn't want to leave his people though, who knew what would happen to them. He went to the shelves of books and began searching through all of the ones he had on law. He would do whatever he could to ensure their happiness when he left.<p>

Five days later he finished his will. He knew it would shock all those who he knew but he didn't care. In his will he freed all of his slaves and divided his worldly possessions among them. The only one he could nothing for was Acheron. He had set up a golem to serve as his dead body once he was gone to ensure his slaves would benefit from the will. But as soon as that happened Estes would take Acheron back and start using him again. He sighed and lent back, soaking up the warmth of the Mediterranean sun. He would miss this place a lot. Not like he missed the technology of his own time since he spent most of his time in the Wizarding world. He actually enjoyed living in the past. But he had always guessed it wasn't going to last. After all, Voldemort was still alive even if he was mortal. Well hopefully that blasted snake had been killed. He didn't understand why he had woken here after talking to Dumbledore but it had given him the best six months of his life. Now all he had to do was explain to Acheron that he was 'dying'. He didn't want the younger teen shocked by his death after all.

* * *

><p>Acheron lay on his bed, curled on his side even as he bit at the piercings in his tongue. Haraldr, his Master, was dying. He didn't want him to die. He treated him like a person, had taught him so much. It was so amazing; he had enjoyed his time here so much. No one touched him here, yes the other slaves stared a lot but they tried to be kind. He got up and left his room, walking towards where he knew his Master slept and hesitated before slowly opening the door and moving inside. A lamp instantly lit and he saw his Master sitting up, hair messy from sleep.<p>

"Acheron? Is something wrong?"

"No sir." Acheron answered even as he moved to kneel on the bed. He crawled towards his Master who stared at him, waiting to see what he would do. He stopped beside him and took a deep breath before leaning in to press his lips to Haraldr's. A warm hand gently cupped his cheek, easing him back.

"What are you thinking Acheron?"

"Please M…Haraldr." He finally spoke his Master's name for the first time despite having being told months ago that he could. "Let me give you this."

"But why Acheron? I won't use you."

"I know that now. I want to know….how it can be if you care about each other." He whispered.

"Oh Acheron." Harry whispered as he realised just how important he had become to the younger man. "I wish things could be different, that I could save you." He admitted.

Acheron gave a small smile at that. "You did, no matter what happens…"

"Shh." Harry soothed him. "If this is what you really want then alright." Acheron nodded so Harry gently drew him closer, one hand gently stroking his side as they kissed. "Do whatever you want, whatever feels good." Harry urged him even as he slowly explored Acheron's body with his hands. For once Acheron felt good having someone touch him; he didn't want to cringe away. He slowly brought his own hands up to explore Haraldr's skin. Being able to touch as he liked was amazing. They just lay in bed for ages, kissing and touching before Acheron shifted onto his back, offering himself. "Are you sure?" Harry asked one last time and Acheron nodded. "Alright." Harry smiled and moved to kneel between his legs. He lent in to kiss him even as he went to work preparing him, taking so much care to make sure Acheron felt nothing but pleasure.

* * *

><p>Acheron woke slowly, feeling the warmth of another body against him and he frowned before remembering what had happened that night. He smiled and cuddled into Haraldr's body. He felt the arms around his waist tighten briefly and then warm lips were pressed to his shoulder. "Good morning."<p>

Acheron turned his head to find green eyes locked on him and he smiled. "Good morning."

"How do you feel?"

"Incredible." He flushed slightly even as he said it.

"Good. You're welcome to come back any night you want, just to sleep or for other things."

"Thank you." His stomach rumbled and Haraldr chuckled.

"Time for breakfast." He sat up and stretched and Acheron watched him move around the room, dressing for the day.

* * *

><p>Acheron started awake, something was wrong. He sat up and felt Haradlr's arms slip from around him. He fumbled for the lamb and then stared in horror at the other mans' cold, pale body. "No…..please no." He begged. "Help! HELP!" He screamed even as he shakily pulled the body into his arms, trying to find any sign of life but there were none.<p>

Akakios entered the room at a run but then stopped and bowed his head in grief. They had all known this was coming but for it to happen so suddenly….He slowly approached the bed and the grieving teenager. "Shh, please young one let him go now."

"No, he can't be gone. He can't." Acheron whimpered in grief.

* * *

><p>Acheron watched his sister with her new born son and smiled softly at them. The time he got with them was the happiest he had since…no he wouldn't think of that time, it still hurt too much. He may not have the privileges he had with him but his life her was a lot better than in Atlantis. As long as he stayed away from his parents and twin at least. And he had a new lover who he was pretty sure he loved, what a goddess saw in him he didn't know but he had been so lonely since he had died.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry finished packing his trunk and looked around Sirius' family home for hopefully the last time. He was done here. Voldemort was dead; the Death Eaters dead of in Azkaban and no one would leave him alone so he was leaving. He'd heard America was nice after all.<p>

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Does no one like 'No Matter what we stand together' Posted under Kirallie anymore? Only 1 review for the new chapter. _

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the doors opened a wave of humid heat hit him and Harry gasped, unused to such a thing after almost a year back in London. The weather reminded him a little of Atlantis though that hadn't been quiet so humid. Well at least he'd get his tan back. Glancing around he smiled as he spotted the man standing beside Sirius' refurbished bike. Say what you would about Goblins, if you paid them well they always came through for you. It was thanks to them that he had a house waiting and was able to enrol in college. It had been their spell work that had crammed an entire high school education into his head but he had sat the final exams and passed them all well enough to be accepted into college much to his surprise. Getting good marks in primary school had just been asking for trouble due to Dudley being an idiot and then at Hogwarts beating Hermione in anything but Defence would have caused friction he didn't need. But now he could do his best and no one could do a thing about it. In three days he would start at Tulane University and he was looking forward to it but first he needed to find his house and get settled in. It was time to move on with his life. The Boy-Who-Lived was no more and Haraldr did not belong to the modern world. It was time to find out who Harry James Potter was without them.

* * *

><p>Harry leant back in his chair in thought before shaking it off and moving to pack his things up. Mr Alexander was a very interesting teacher and if he was fully human Harry would eat Hagrid's cooking. There was something….unearthly about the man but he didn't feel like a threat. And the way he spoke about Ancient Greece and Macedonia…like he had actually lived it, maybe he had. Harry knew there were being around that could live that long after all. Who better to teach the subject and it was obvious he had a passion for the time. It was why Harry had chosen Classical Studies after all, his love for the past even if Atlantis was considered a myth now. It had been tempting to focus on archaeology and go looking for Atlantis, he had a pretty good idea where the islands remains where thanks to magic, but sometimes things vanished into history for a good reason, just like Avalon and Camelot. So instead he decided the life of an academic would be nice, maybe in a few years he would be in front of his own class.<p>

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned to find the man he had been thinking about standing in front of him. "Yes sir."

"Welcome to Tulane, I have been appointed your faculty advisor so if you need any help just ask me."

"Thank you sir." Harry smiled at him as he lifted his bag.

"You're from England?" Julian asked the young man as they left the room.

"Surrey, but I was schooled in Scotland for the most part."

"So what made you decide to come all the way here for school?" He was curious about the boy. He looked so young but his eyes looked as old as any Dark Hunters.

"Did you hear about the terrorist attacks over here?"

"Oh." Julian winced.

"Yeah. There's nothing left for me there so I figured it was time to see the world." Harry shrugged.

"Well I hope you're happy here and I'll see you next week unless you need anything."

"Don't suppose you know a good place for some local cuisine, nothing fancy though."

Julian thought about it. "Well….there is Sanctuary. It's a bar and very popular with tourists and locals. They serve some good food and it's safe too, no violence allowed."

"Sounds good."

"Just don't try to drink underage." He warned and Harry laughed.

"I have no interest in alcohol." He had had his fill of wine and stuff at those 'parties' in Atlantis."

"Alright. Let me write out directions for you."

* * *

><p>Come In Peace, Or Leave In Pieces.<p>

Harry chuckled at the sign as he walked inside. It was a good warning. He looked around and smiled, relaxing at the feeling of safety the place gave off. And where did they hire their wait staff, a modelling agency? He shook his head and found an empty table, sitting down to people watch. He ordered a coke and some gumbo; he had come for native food even if he wasn't sure what it was exactly. There was a band on the stage, a sign advertising them as the Howlers made him think of Mooney. But it wasn't just the name, something about them felt wild and untamed just like his honorary uncle but different to him as well. He accepted his food with a smile for the young woman who delivered it and she smiled back before moving on. Harry relaxed back in his chair and studied his dinner before picking up his spoon and digging in. It was good, spicier than he was used to but still good and filling. He finished off his coke and the same woman approached. "Refill?" She asked and he nodded.

"Thanks." He handed her his empty glass and she took it to refill.

She put the glass down and looked to see if he needed anything else. "Tourist?" She asked having picked up on his accent.

"Student, one of my teachers recommended this place for good native food."

"Well welcome to New Orleans."

"Thank you miss." He grinned and she laughed before leaving him to his food. He stayed to listen to the band for a while after eating before leaving. Just as he did the song Sweet Home Alabama began to play and many others left with him to his confusion but he shrugged it off and got on Sirius' bike to head home. He had class in the morning after all.

* * *

><p>Acheron looked towards the door with a frown. Just for a second….but that was impossible, he had held his dead body in his arms over eleven thousand years ago. And yet that young man had looked so much like him. Was it possible Haraldr had family that had descendants still around? He shook it off and went inside, Simi wanted to have a night out so he was giving her one.<p>

_TBC…._

_How many of you want to scream over them almost meeting again? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Should Harry be the Master of Death?_

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat back from his laptop and stretched. It was almost 2am but he had finally finished his paper. He hit print and then stood up, wincing when his back cracked. He might only be nineteen but sometimes he felt three times that, the various injuries from over the years making themselves known. It was part of the reason he'd moved from England, the cold made it worse. Of course there was a lot more to it than that but it had been one of the considerations. Honestly he still wasn't sure what had made him chose New Orleans but it had just felt right and he knew better than to go against his instincts, when he did bad things happened. He sighed tiredly and packed his books away as well as his laptop before collapsing on his bed to sleep, making sure to set his alarm. It took seconds for sleep to claim him and in his dreams he was back in Atlantis, Acheron beside him.

When he woke in the morning it was to a cold empty bed and it hurt. Despite how little time they had together he still missed the younger male. He threw back the sheet and got up to shower and begin the day. University was harder than he'd expected but interesting and it kept him occupied, kept him from dwelling on things he'd rather forget. No longer having to write everything by hand and with a quill was great, he loved his laptop, it was the best purchase he had made! How the Wizarding world could think itself so superior when they still used owl post and quills he had no idea.

Dressed casually in jeans and a long sleeved shirt he threw on his leather jacket and grabbed his helmet and bag before heading for the garage and his bike. He only had two classes today but he had another paper due soon so he planned to spend several hours in the library.

* * *

><p>Julian saw a familiar head of messy hair bent over a book and slowed to say hello to his student.<p>

Harry looked up and smiled at his teacher. "Hi Dr Alexander."

"Mr Potter, settled in alright?"

"Yes sir. I'm enjoying the work a lot."

"Made any friends yet?" He asked since he had noticed the teen sitting alone in class and sure enough he shrugged. "There's more to college than just class. It's a time to make friends and have fun as well, join a club or sport." Julian tried but he could tell Harry wasn't at all interested, it was like there was a wall between him and everyone else. But if he had lost his family to the attacks in London over the last few years than it was understandable. He just hoped as more time passed Harry would try to open up to the other students. "Alright, I'll see you in class tomorrow." He left it there and went over to find the book he needed, leaving Harry to his work.

* * *

><p>Julian smiled at his best friend as the other man gently stroked his wife's stomach. He knew the wonder he felt, the disbelief that something so wonderful could be happening to him. He had felt it when Grace was pregnant. After everything that had happened he had never though he would have a family again. Now he not only had a family but his best friend back in his life. Now and then he still felt a flash of guilt for the way Kyrian had died all those centuries ago, if he hadn't been so foolish then he would have been at his side facing the Romans. But they had both made it, even if it had taken a few goddesses and a curse.<p>

They looked over as the door opened and greeted Acheron warmly. Julian was still getting to know the ancient Dark Hunter but he liked what he saw and knew. Plus Kyrian trusted him and called him friend, that was a very good endorsement right there.

"So how are classes going?" Kyrian asked, still amused by the idea of Julian as a teacher.

"Same as always. Though there's a new student all the way from England. It's strange, if it wasn't for the fact his eyes are green and he's out in the day I'd swear he was a Dark Hunter. His eyes are so old and worn. He lived through the terrorist attacks but it's more than that." Julian admitted tiredly. "I want to help him but he's closed himself off."

"You can't help him if he doesn't want help." Ash pointed out and Julian nodded sadly.

* * *

><p>Harry stopped his bike and looked around in confusion even as his magic surged happily under his skin. What was going on? Then he heard the sounds of a fight and sighed, he should keep going but he couldn't. He yanked his helmet off and vanished into the darkness, hidden by magic. What he found had him staring wide eyed in shock as a tall figure with purple hair twirled a staff around, taking out a group of blondes expertly. It was amazing and scary at the same time to watch. He saw one of the men disintegrate which wasn't normal but then another was sneaking up on the man and he couldn't allow that so he moved, dropping his invisibility as he did. He grabbed the blondes arm and pulled, throwing him off balance even as he brought his knee up into his stomach. "Sneak attacks aren't nice." He snapped, putting some magic into the blows. The blonde snarled, revealing fangs and Harry threw aside any regret at fighting. Friendly vampires did not go around attacking people after all. Of course he couldn't use any obvious magic since there was another person around but he could be subtle. He spun and kicked out; catching his opponent in the chest and sending him back to be skewered threw the heart by a rusty old pipe, the body disintegrating. Harry turned to find they were all gone and the taller man was watching him. He moved slightly and the light fell across his face, revealing features Harry would never forget. "Acheron?" He breathed in shock.<p>

_TBC…._


End file.
